I Thought Pirates Were Fun
by MircThomas19
Summary: Luffy knew it when he trained a little too much. And now he also has the power to end all fights with a single punch other than stretching like rubber, his life became boring. Yet there is still hope, there is someone that will make life fun for Luffy. But can he find her before it is too late? Smart as Strong Luffy
**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or One Punch Man**

I Thought Pirates Were Fun

Enter Monkey D. Luffy, the World's Strongest Boy

Welcome to the World of One Piece, a treasures that is supposed to be the pinnacle of all gold, jewels and all treasure that can be found and obtained. And yet only one person knew what the One Piece is and where it is now, Gold Roger. He was also named the King of Pirates for conquering the world's greatest ocean, the Grand Line, reaching until the very end.

And for being a pirate, he was hunted down by the Marines and the World Government under the pretense of maintaining order. But it was actually for their desire to keep ruling the world by doing what no one else can; capture and kill the King of Pirates. But they got their wish with a twist; after failure after another, Gold Roger turned himself in instead. This was an insult and that fact was hidden by the World Government as a result; and the general population of the world was lied to that the marines had finally captured Gold Roger.

Then they took Gold Roger to his birthplace, as also his death place, Loguetown that was the last stop before leaving East Blue, one of the main oceans, into the Grand Line. And they did it so they can show the world of sailors and other pirates of what will happen to them if they try to sail without the favor of the law. But this plan backfired and after Gold Roger spoke his famous last words, it sparked a new era of pirates. They all want to become the next King and obtain the One Piece.

And that brings us to the beginning of the story, over twenty years later. And no one has ever found the One Piece or became the next Pirate King. And twenty years is a long time, all the pirates gave up on the One Piece and resumed to their thieving ways as part of the Pirate Era. But that story is history and today, we are in the same sea; the East Blue.

"But grandpa!" On an island within the East Blue was a small boy about four years old. With hair as black as raven feathers, he looked no different than any boy his age. But this was no ordinary boy, he was the most unfortunate one on the entire island; to have only one relative that was more interested in beating him than treating the boy with love, like most grandfathers do. "I don't want to go into the jungle, I hate it there!"

"Shut it brat! You are going to be a marine and the only way for you to do that is to train. And you better by the time I come back in a couple more weeks!" The huge and hulking man with visible aging features shouted to his grandson and threw him into the jungle indeed. And while the old man left in the other direction, the boy tumbled and tripped until he happened to run into a tree rather hard; at least that stopped him from acting like a barrel on the side of a hill.

"Stupid grandpa! Why do I have to do this every time he comes home! Why can't I just have a normal grandpa like everyone else!?" The boy ranted as he picked himself up and tried to clean off the twigs and dirt from his clothes. Apparently, this poor boy was used to such neglect and abuse from his family. That is until the boy happened to trip over something,

"OWW!" The boy then covered his nose and begun to cry, but only for a few seconds. "Never mind." He must have figured that if he did cry then he will just waste good time since no one wants to hear him cry. "Now what is…this?" The boy turned to see what he tripped over and saw something that made him worry, it was a book.

No, he is not afraid of books. He doesn't think they are dangerous. It is just, "But I can barely read. Grandpa never lets me learn much from Miss Makino." Whoever this Makino is, this boy seems to adore her. "Oh well, she will want me to try." The boy then opened the book and was upset to see a lot of letters he can't read. He then begun to cry as a result until he reached a certain page and a certain paragraph on that page.

"Hey! I can read this~!" The boy shouted with childlike awe and excitement. Then he went down to reading when he realized still no one can hear him from within the woods. "Let's see…100 sit-ups…100 push-ups…100 squats…10 kilometers…every single day…three meals…only a banana in the morning…and don't miss a day…" The boy read the best he could, he heard of those exercise words from his grandpa during his ridiculous lifetime training. "OKAY~!"

And so, the boy did do just that. Every single day, not one missed. And the first day was hard to keep track because the boy hadn't gotten counting down yet. So he had to use something caused a notebook and used a pen to write down every sit-up, every push-up, every squat done and every kilometer he ever ran; that last one was a dozy too until the boy learned a point of reference to how far is a single kilometer. And when his grandpa did come after two weeks, the boy was still punched around like pinball but he didn't care, after his grandpa left the boy can resume his training that showed more and more results; the training was getting easier to do and the boy's session with his grandpa are getting more bearable. The boy knew when the punches didn't hurt as much.

And then three years have passed and Luffy was feeling stronger with his personal training sessions had gained yet good results again. But there was this slight problem when the boy finally gotten enough courage to leave the jungle prematurely and against his grandpa's latest wishes. "Miss Makino! I am hungry for some meat!" The boy shouted within a tavern that was like a real home to him, a safe haven from the jungle and the grandpa that traps him in.

"Oh! Hello…WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU LUFFY!?" Makino is a young woman with brown eyes and black hair that goes up to just above her shoulders. She wore a yellow kerchief, an orange blouse with black sleeves and a long light blue skirt and orange sneakers with white soles. "DID YOU SHAVE YOUR HEAD CLEAN!?"

The boy, now simply named Luffy, was shocked, scared and confused until he felt his head. There wasn't even a single black hair strand left on his head. Luffy started to panic, "B-but…I was…was…just training…and….!" Makino hurried from behind the counter to stop Luffy's panicking.

And then Luffy got his meat free because it was the first time in a while that he had appeared in the tavern. And Luffy loved meat to the point he will forget any manners he learned just to enjoy the juicy and tender food at his tongue. And while some customers were disgusted by this, Makino thought Luffy was being a typical, innocent and adorable seven year old; one that just had a bald head.

"Brat!" Then came someone just had to break the good mood. And stop Luffy from enjoying a god meal with meat. "I knew I will find you hear and…" Luffy's grandpa then stopped to see something that everyone else spotted. "So you do want to be a marine, shaving so much that you are practically bald. That's my adorable grandson."

"I didn't shave Grandpa. My hair just fell out when I was training and for the last time, I don't want to be a marine!" Luffy shouted and that didn't sit well with the monster of an old man.

"Then prepare to face my Fist of Love!" The old man then descended his fist onto Luffy who braced for impact and a world of hurt. The impact came but not a world of hurt; in fact, Luffy was surprised to feel no pain at all. He didn't budge to that punch either which shocked everyone in the tavern. Luffy then smiled,

"That's your 'first of love'? Retire old man and met mine!" Luffy met to jump and bash his grandpa's head in like the latter did to the former. But instead, and due to Luffy's natural shorter stature, the old man was sent flying out of the tavern. "Oops. A little too hard."

"You think!?" Everyone in the tavern shouted while pointing at the hole in the shape of the old man left in the ceiling. But Luffy didn't cry at that, instead he laughed. For pretty much the last time in his life.

XXXXX

And so, ten more years passed since Luffy had sent his grandpa flying and now we are still in the East Blue but in another section entirely. Where a battle involving a cruise and a merchant ship that both were under attack by pirates with their own pirate ship.

And a rather flamboyant one at best, with a captain that was the most hideous woman in existence. But she was also one of the physical strongest to lift an iron mace well enough to kill anyone with it. Even her own crewmates that upset her in the smallest way possible; one of them was killed by not dusting the ship completely.

And, while the pirates were plundering the ship, someone else from the pirate ship was elsewhere. He looked like a typical nerd with a cowardly expression, glasses on and a very underdeveloped physique. And yet, he was able to push a barrel that he spotted on a shoreline and into a storage shed. But once he opened the door, a hand had grabbed him by the collar.

"Hello Coby. What have you got for us today?" One of the crew members from the pirate ship happened to be in the shed, with two more to ambush this boy.

"I-I j-just s-saw t-this b-b-barrel o-on t-the b-beach…a-and…." And this boy named Coby was definitely the person he looked like.

"And you were taking it here for what? To help yourself?" One of the other present pirates sneered at poor Coby.

"N-no…b-but A-alivda-s-sama w-w-will w-want i-it…" Coby tried to say but he then tossed aside like an empty beer bottle.

"But Alvida-sama is not here to tell us that we can't help ourselves." The remaining pirate said with his fellow crew members nodded in anticipation. And when the first one, the pirate that grabbed Coby by the collar, was about to punch the barrel in,

"Hold it." That was a voice that belonged to no one in that shed as they all looked to see where it came from. "I am a little grouchy when my naps get short so standby." That voice emerged again and the pirates nearly felt the white of their souls leaving their bodies when the barrel exploded into scrap metal and splinters. And with the help of last-minute fate, they all just barely evaded the debris. "Thanks but don't try to crack my barrel before I do it."

And with the barrel in pieces, the pirates and Coby were able to see what was inside all along. A boy. And not just any boy, he had normal looking clothes with sandals with some kind of gloves on his hands. And then there was his head, with not hair! "Oh." The boy noticed and then took out a straw hat and put it on his head, effectively hiding his baldness and making him look much better than without. Then there was that scar under his left eye with two stiches showing to keep it together.

"Now can anyone tell me where I am? I fell asleep in that barrel when I got caught in that whirlpool." The boy said and the pirates didn't speak a word so the former went to Coby and asked the same question.

"W-well, you a-are o-on the island h-headquarters o-of…" Coby was going to say but then the pirates had gotten their bearings back together.

"Don't tell a stranger that Coby!"

"Who the hell are you!?"

"Don't you know that we are pirates and under 'Iron Mace' Alvida-sama!" Now that one was a little hypocritical but the boy didn't seem to care.

"Never heard of such a hag. I just want to know where I am and can you spare me a boat? Mine got sunk in that whirlpool." The boy said in an unbelievably casual tone that infuriated the pirates, in to drawing out swords and swung at the boy's exposed backside, to no avail. The blades just cracked and broke off once they touched the boy's back. "Now that is not nice of you being pirates, I will have to punish such bad boys." The boy said before the pirates fell to some unseen force that got the trio foaming at the mouth as well.

"W-what…?" Coby was speechless, the boy had defeated the trio that bullied him without even budging!

"They really are a disappointment for being so loud and reckless with very good swords." The boy said with disappointment clear in his expression and tone. But before any of them could saw another word, the shed collapsed to some kind of black mace.

"Are you all slacking off while we had to do the work!? Lazy dogs!" It was the hideous captain of the pirates that were attacking and plundering; it looked like they came at a very bad time.

Alvida was a tall and very obese woman with long wavy black hair, and freckles on her cheeks. She wore a white cowgirl hat with a large red plume, a red neckerchief, a pink plaid shirt, and a blue captain's coat over it with the arms in the sleeves unlike many other pirates. She wore rings on her fingers and her long sharp fingernails had red polish. She had a purple sash with a flintlock pistol tucked in it and some jewels. She also wore graying pants and red shoes with gold buckles.

"And who the hell are you!?" Alvida said rather rudely and with malice. "How did you find our hideout!?"

"It was an accident. The barrel I was hiding it just happened to surface here." The boy said while Coby was acting like his life was reduced to only a few moments left. "And my name is…"

"I don't care. Coby!" Alvida cut the boy off and gave her attention to the quivering boy. "Who is the most beautiful lady in the world?" Alvida said, with was her 'catchphrase', so to speak.

"W-well…" Coby was about to answer when the boy intervened.

"I told you she was a hag with the body of a whale and the ego of a blind old crone." That was so blunt that it was sharp as a thorn. And everyone felt it in their own way. "And are you sure you are working under 'the most beautiful woman in the world'?"

"She is…she is…" Coby started to say and Alvida glared at him to defend her. Instead, "SHE IS THE MOST HIDEOUS SEA DEVIL I EVER KNOWN!" That was it for Coby; he finally broke out his shell, only to be squashed without and his leftovers eaten.

"Okay then Coby! DIE!" Alvida said, ignoring the boy moving out in front to take it! But,

"Are you trying to give me a stupid hat?" The boy said even though the iron mace hit his head at full blast. In fact, the mace then shattered and cracked instead of the boy's skull like Alvida wanted.

"What the hell are you!? No one can survive my iron mace!" Alvida shouted in denial.

"I know plenty that can without my powers Alvida the crone. And I was going to give you a present because I hate hitting woman, the other girls will just leave me hanging high and dry." The boy said while dusting off the pieces of the mace that were scatter on his body. "Open wide." He said before snapping his finger in the direction of Alvida's stomach, making in cave in. And Alvida then opened her mouth wide open for the venting air and exiting blood.

But then Alvida tasted something else in her mouth. She then saw the boy's arm inside it! She then tried to get the boy out of her mouth with an expression of disgust! "What the hell was that!? Are you…trying…to…" All of a sudden, Alvida felt light headed and that her clothes were suddenly growing too big for her. She was like a child in the clothing of an adult.

"Now you are looking much better Alvida. With this power, you are automatically the most beautiful woman in all the East Blue." The boy said before taking out a mirror for Alivda to see a different person than she was used to all her life.

Alvida now had the boy of a normal woman, the extent of a supermodel. All that excess body fat was gone in an instant. "I…I am beautiful..." Alvida muttered before she did something no one ever saw ahead. She embraced the boy and kissed him squarely on the lips! "Thank you!"

And yet, the boy didn't even change expression despite being kissed fiercely by this new and improved Alvida. The love-struck crew outside and the shocked Coby just couldn't figure that one out. "You should thank me because you still have a bounty on your head because of that stupid mace. We will have to make sure that you will never be touched by anyone, the least bounty hunters for pocket change."

"I don't even know your name and you have changed my life for the better!" Alvida shouted but felt a pang of guilt to see the boy's emotionless expression suddenly turned sour.

"I get that a lot and it seems that it takes every time to convince everyone to hear my name." The boy said and everyone looked down since it was true, every word of it. "Luffy." The boy suddenly said. "It's Monkey D. Luffy. I come from the peaceful Foosha Village just south of here and I have a dream that requires me to sail to the Grand Line. And I am taking your captain with me so back off."

Luffy said it all to the remaining crew who were scared at some kind of intimidation coming from the boy. They all just accepted when they saw that Alvida was glaring at them, daring the pirates to say 'no'. "Good and now," Luffy said looking down on the now embarrassed Alvida with clothes that don't cover her very well. "We need a boat, a map and a change of clothes First Mate. "

End of Chapter 1.

 ***Here is another new story for your enjoyment! I thought that I will try what another author is. Making Luffy physically the strongest teenaged pirate in the world, even compared to those in the Grand Line.**

 **And I am not having a harem yet, despite having Alvida kiss Luffy. She was just showing gratitude until she is sure that Luffy will have more emotion. If there is a harem, I am having it sometime after introducing Nami in the story. She will be the most important girl to Luffy after the bartender and the head girl in any harem you will want.**


End file.
